


Dark Phoenix Jade

by scarletokami75



Category: Bleach, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Naruto, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Battle, Demons, Elemental Magic, F/M, Love Triangles, Magic, Magical Girls, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Phoenixes, Possession, Spirit Animals, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletokami75/pseuds/scarletokami75
Summary: A magical warrior had enter in Konoha village and teams up with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi in her adventures.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Enter Dark Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: I began to start rewatching Naruto after missing Shipudden and the movies that I hadn't watch for a long time.

I do not own Naruto, and One piece

Chapter 1: Enter Dark Phoenix

As five girls wearing cloaks at night stands at a tree where they see the Konoha Village. They entered in the village.

In the morning at the Ninja Academy. All the students were chanting inside class. Iruka and a fourteen years old girl enters in class.

"Students. Settle down." Iruka replied as the students paid attention to him.

"Today. We have someone new this is Nico Jade she's going to be our student today. She is from Majikkugakure where she grew up at." Iruka replied as he introduced the girl towards the students. She has black long hair, brown eyes and light brown skin, the girl wore a black short kimono with black tights and boots.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Iruka asked.

"Not very much a talkative person." Jade answered.

"Alright you should have a seat and we will begin class." Iruka replied as Jade heads a desk and sat down. While Iruka was talking about the lesson. After class ended Jade was walking out of the school until he bumped into a blonde boy named Naruto.

"I'm sorry that I bumped into you" Naruto apologized.

"No no. It's okay. It's my fault anyway. I should be the one apologizing." Jade replied.

"By the way. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

"And I'm Nico Jade." Jade replied.

"So do want to hang out or something?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can't maybe another time." Jade replied as she headed home.

Weeks had passed that Jade is starting to get used being in the leaf village and made friends with the students in her class except Sasuke who is giving her a cold shoulder so she decides to avoid him.

Today Iruka is making all the students to transform himself. Which everyone complained about except Jade. When Jade tried it out she succeeded at the test. Naruto transform himself into a female version of him. 

When Iruka sees it, his noses bleed and he fell on the floor. Naruto proofs back to himself and laughed.

"I got you. That's my sexy jutsu." Naruto replied as Iruka gets mad at him.

"Cut the stupid tricks this is your last warning!" Iruka shouted.

"I don't think jutsu wasn't a prank." Jade replied.

"What do you mean by that exactly Jade?" Iruka asked.

"Well for someone that creative in that age. I'm sure will effect on the enemy that you're fighting. Besides didn't I see you have a nosebleed" Jade informed as Iruka blushed what she said.

"Uhhhh that's not the point of that. Everyone can go except Naruto. He has some stuff to do." Iruka replied as everyone left class.

On the Graduation test everyone succeeded including Jade except Naruto who is held back due to that he cloned one clone.

Shr sees all the students wearing their headbands they got from Iruka but she sees Naruto sitting alone at a swing and frowned. Suddenly Jade sees two girls talking about him.

"There you see that. It's that boy." The girl replied.

"I heard that he failed." The secondary girl added.

"Well it serves him right." The girl replied.

"Just imagine if he became a ninja. I mean he's just a boy." The secondary girl replied as someone made a ahem noise. They turned and sees Jade.

"Excuse me ladies I heard you two are talking smack to the boy sitting at the swing alone." Jade replied as the two girls glares at her.

"Trying to be snitch huh. New girl, I'm sure you're trying to defend him." The girl replied.

"I'm giving you a warning, Leave him alone or else." Jade threatened.

"Come on let's go. I don't want to deal this bitch anyway." The girl replied as she and her friend walked away from Jade. She turn and sees Naruto hanging out with unknown man.

"Who is that man that Naruto is with and what does he want?" Jade told herself as she sees Naruto and the man disappeared so she decides to follow them.

On that night ran through the village until she sees Naruto was holding a secret scroll after hearing it from the Third Hokage. So she decides to get it herself. 

When Jade was about to confront him but instead she sees Iruka with him. Naruto told him about the man named Mizuki when Iruka turns back he pushed Naruto away and ends up getting knifed by Kunais.

"I see that you found our hideout." Mizuki replied.

"So that's the way. I should of known that." Iruka replied as Jade sees Mizuki so she secretly hides and transforms.

"Naruto give me the scroll now!" Mizuki shouted.

"Wait a minute what's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that make the village in danger. Mizuki used you so he can get his hands on the scroll for his own power." Iruka informed.

"Naruto, Iruka is trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki replied.

"Stop lying Mizuki. Don't let him trick you Naruto." Iruka replied as Mizuki laughed evilly.

"Oh I tell who is lying" Mizuki replied.

"No don't Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

"Everyone in the village have been lying to you all these years. Naruto. Ever since the degree. twelve years ago." Mizuki answered.

"What degree?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone knows it except you. Iruka was trying to hide it all along even he told me shut me up." Mizuki replied as Jade continues hearing the conversation about the nine tailed fox is sealed inside of Naruto. She began to realize why everyone avoids him and treat him like that. When Mizuki throws the giant shuriken at Naruto, Jade was about to save him but Iruka ended up risking his life to save Naruto. 

"Naruto." Jade replied as he sees Jade wearing strange clothes. She wore black Leotard outfit with corset, mini skirt, long stockin boots, finger loop gloves, a ribbon wrapped around her waist, including one on her hair and a circlet on her head while holding a magical staff.

"Naruto." Jade replied as he sees Jade wearing strange clothes. She wore black Leotard outfit with corset, mini skirt, long stocking boots, finger loop gloves, a ribbon wrapped around her waist, including one on her hair and a circlet on her head while holding a magical staff.

"Jade!" Naruto replied as Jade shushed him.

"Naruto. Not now. We need a plan to stop Mizuki." Jade replied as Naruto had an idea.

"Jade. I think I have an idea." Naruto replied as he whispered in Jade's ear and agreed to the plan. After Mizuki and Iruka were finished talking. The two heard about it when Iruka talks about Naruto. He began to cry in tears and Jade realized that so she confronts him. 

Mizuki attempts to kill Iruka both Naruto and Jade charges at him at full speed which Iruka knew that both Jade and Naruto teamed up.

"Naruto! Jade!" Iruka shouted as Mizuki sees the two.

"Not bad for two punks." Mizuki replied as both Naruto and Jade faced him.

"If you ever hurt our senshi. We're kill you." Naruto replied.

"Such tough words. I can destroy you two with a single jutsu." Mizuki replied as Naruto made a hand signal.

"Take your best shot fool. I'll make sure you'll get it." Naruto replied.

"We'll just see you try. Show me what can you do!" Mizuki shouted.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made millions of clones which made Mizuki confused and gets beaten.

"Jade now!" Naruto shouted as Jade uses her magical staff.

"Magic seal: Imprison!" Jade shouted as her staff made a seal around him and imprisoned him in a magic cage.

"You guys should probably tell the Third Hokage about this." Jade replied.

"But but." Naruto replied.

"I'll explain all of this tomorrow in class." Jade replied as she left leaving both Naruto and Iruka alone but stopped to see a heartwarming moment of Naruto hugging Iruka that her friend had finally graduated.


	2. A new Mentor and Team

I do not own Naruto, One piece, Bleach and Mortal Kombat

Chapter 2: A new Mentor and Team

Morning shined at Jade woke up in her bed in her bedroom. She realized she was going to late for school.

"Oh crap. I'm going to be late!" Jade shouted as she heads in the bathroom door and gets dress into her outfit. She ran downstairs and out of her two building house.

"Going to school." Jade replied as her other magical friends sees her leave.

"Back home after when school is finished." Fukai replied as Jade exits the house.

"I hope she's doing fine in school?" Minako asked.

"Minako, you know Jade will be fine." Dagger answered.

Jade ran to the academy where everyone is at. She sees everyone sitting in their desks. So the girl sat down and getting out her book of magic.

"Excuse me is there anyone sitting her?" The blue haired girl asked.

"No there's no one sitting here." Jade answered as the girl sat down next to her.

"BTW I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata replied.

"And I'm Nico Jade." Jade replied as she sees a pink haired girl and a blonde girl arguing of sitting next to Sasuke.

"OMG you two shut it." Jade replied as the two looked at her.

"Stay out of this Jade. This is between me and Ino." Sakura replied.

"Hey Jade can you show us your outfit that you had." Naruto shouted.

"Naruto." Jade replied as she was get mad at him but got caught in attention on the students.

"What I want see it." The girl replied.

"Fine. I show it to you guys. But I'm changing it back when class starts." Jade replied as she stood up and her outfit began to shine.

"Please." The students replied as the girl sighed.

"Fine. I show it to you guys. But I'm changing if back when class starts." Jade replied as she stood up and her outfit began to shine.

"Dark Phoenix Cometh!" Jade shouted as her outfit was turned into her magical warrior outfit and holding a magical staff.

"Wow that is cool." Sakura replied.

"I liked that outfit." Hinata added.

"Cute outfit." Ino added.

"Sasuke what do you think of Jade's magical outfit?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry I'm not interested into girls wearing ridiculous magical outfits." Sasuke replied as Jade was attack but she didn't. Then she sees Sakura talking to Sasuke that she can sit next to him but Ino and all the other girls joined in and began arguing. Naruto gets made that he stands on a desk and glares at Sasuke.

"Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. Suddenly someone pushed Naruto that he and Sasuke kissed in the lips which made the girls horrified and Jade made awkward face. 

"Whoops." Jade replied as Naruto and Sasuke moved away and gagged. It made Sakura and the other girls completely mad.

"Naruto you should probably run." Jade replied as Naruto ends up getting beaten up by Sakura.

Jade changes back into her normal outfit when Iruka enters in the class. He talked to everyone that they're going to have uneven team because someone is going to be fourth, so he began announcing the teams until he read the next group.

"Squad 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha And lastly Nico Jade." Iruka announced.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted that Jade is teamed up with him.

"Great now I have to deal this annoying tweet and the emo." Jade said in her head which she glares at both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey Iruka-sensei why does the great ninja like me have to be in the same group with as this jerk?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see Naruto, Sasuke had the best scores and you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group we have to make we have both best and worst but I wanted to put Jade in your group because the fact her grades are much higher and if anything goes wrong. She'll just separate you two apart." Iruka informed as Naruto grumbles and Jade glares at Sakura. Iruka continues announcing the other teams. At break time Jade was reading her magic spells book and sees Sakura getting mad at Naruto so she decides to join.

"Hello Naruto, Hello pipsqueak, I don't like the you're talking to Naruto like that.

"Listen Sakura You better carefully because if I find out that you keep hurting Naruto or anything that bugs me. You're going to be dead meat." Jade threatened as Sakura got scared of her.

"Okay." Sakura replied as she ran away from her.

"Geez Jade you're a lot more scarier than her." Naruto complaint as Jade turns her back at him.

"Well I have to go somewhere important see you later." Jade replied as she went somewhere that she has to do.

In the classroom Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Jade are waiting their sensei to arrive and he is running late.

"Naruto just sit down." Sakura replied.

"I don't want to. How come our teacher is the only one late and I want to know about it. Everyone had already met their new senseis and took off including Iruka." Naruto replied as Jade sees Naruto putting a eraser on edge of the door.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"That's what he gets for being late." Naruto replied.

"You know you're asking for trouble and you shouldn't be doing that." Sakura replied.

"Are sensei is a Jounin and a elite ninja. Do you think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke is right about this. You're so clueless Naruto." Sakura replied as someone opens the door and the eraser hits him on the head. Naruto laughed and pointed at him while Jade puts her hand on forehead and shrugs. Sakura apologized to him but she is trying to tattle on Naruto.

"You actually fell for that trick are you sure this guy is a Jounin?" Sasuke replied as a man named Kakashi picks up the eraser from the ground. 

"Hmm. Well can I put this...my first impression towards this group. You're a bunch of idiots." Kakashi replied as the three frowned but Jade gets mad at him.

Outside of building of a roof the four are on the roof the meet their sensei.

"Alright why don't you guys introduced yourselves first. One at a time." Kakashi replied.

"Introduced ourselves, well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things that you like and things that you dislike. Dreams of the future, and hobbies. Things like that." Kakashi replied.

"Why won't you tell us first before we talk. Tell us you so we work things out." Naruto replied.

"Me. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and don't like. I don't like telling you that. My dreams for the future never really thought about it and for my hobbies well I have a lots of hobbies." Kakashi replied.

"Well that was totally lame all he told us is his name." Sakura replied.

"Okay your turn you on the right you first." Kakashi replied.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen noodles from Instant and Ichiraku. I don't like is waiting for three minutes before I eat, my hobbies are trying new ramen and my dreams is to be the greatest Hokage so everyone won't treat me like this." Naruto replied.

"Well he's grown up already in a interesting way. Alright next." Kakashi replied.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Things I like...I mean the person is..uhh... my hobby is.... my dreams of the future is... as she squealed while Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother." Jade replied.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"I hate mostly is Naruto." Sakura answered as Naruto was horrified at that moment while Jade wants to tear her to pieces for hurting Naruto's feelings.

"Well girls at her age are interested in boys than in ninja training. Next you." Kakashi replied.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate in this world and don't I don't like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it into a nightmare. I'm going sworn vengeance on my clan and kill someone for this." Sasuke replied.

"Geez I hope he doesn't mean me." Naruto replied.

"Wow that completely dark." Jade added.

"Just as I thought and lastly you." Kakashi replied.

"I'm Nico Jade. I like Fukai and Minako, especially animals. Things I don't like is annoying people like Sakura for an example, and people that makes me mad like Sasuke. My hobbies are casting spells, and reading books. And my dream is become a powerful magical warrior like Fukai." Jade replied.

"Hmm very interesting. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi replied.

"So what kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us we'll have together." Kakashi answered.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a survivor test." Kakashi answered.

"I thought we were going to have a real mission not training. We have already did that from beginning and that's how we got here." Sakura replied.

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi replied.

"So what kid of training is it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I liked to know about that." Jade added as Kakashi snickered.

"Hold on for a minute. What's so funny about?" Sakura asked.

"Well if I tell you the answer. You guys aren't going to like it. Of the twenty seven graduates who came here only have nine will be accepted as Genin and the other eighteen are out and sent back to the academy in other words this is make it or lose it that you either pass or fail." Kakashi answered as the four were shocked about hearing this.

"See didn't I tell you about this that you won't like it." Kakashi replied.

"That's insane we worked hard to get here including Jade even though she was a magical warrior. What was that graduation test for?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that. This was just a selective candidates who will became Genin or not.

"Nani!" Naruto replied.

"That's how it is. It's my decision that either pass or fail be at the training area at five am and bring your along to. That is all you're dismissed. Oh btw tomorrow you should skip breakfast or else you'll vomit" Kakashi replied as the four departed in separate ways to head home for training tomorrow.


	3. The test

I do not own Naruto and One piece

Chapter 3: The test

Around 5 am Jade, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are at the training grounds and waits for Kakashi to be here. They waited as the sun rises.

"What is taking him so long? He's supposed to be here" Jade shouted as she was getting impatient.

"Geez Jade is more scarier than me." Sakura replied as Kakashi sees them.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your training." Kakashi replied as the four gets mad at him.

"Hey you're late!" They shouted.

"Well a black cat was blocking my path so I took a different direction." Kakashi answered as the two groaned while Sasuke and Jade didn't say anything.

"Alright let's started." Kakashi replied he sets a clock in front of them.

"Here we go. It is set at noon." Kakashi replied as he holds three bells on his hand.

"You're first task is simple. You guys just have to take these from me that is all. If you can't get them by noon. You'll go without lunch and you're be tied to those logs while I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi informed.

"So that's why." Sasuke replied.

"Wait a minute there's three of us including Jade. How come there is only three bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well at least one of you will end up tied to the post and will disqualified you for failing the mission. You will end up going back to the academy. Then again all four of you can fail too. You guys can use any weapons including magical weapons that Jade has. If you're not prepared to kill me you'll won't be able to take the bells from me." Kakashi answered. 

"Now when I said start you can begin." Kakashi replied as Naruto attacks him first but he manages to get behind Naruto.

"Don't be such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi replied as he lets go of the blond boy while the three were amazed that Kakashi is fast.

"But you came at with full attention of killing me I'm now starting to like you guys. Get ready and start!" Kakashi shouted as the four hides. dashed off.

"Now I must know how to conceal their movements especially Jade who is going to the hardest that they are hiding somewhere." Kakashi replied as the three shinobis and the magical warrior hides in the bushes.

"Well I guess they understand that much that they have found a hiding spot." Kakashi replied as he see Naruto in front.

"Naruto you're supposed to hiding not to attack him." Jade replied as Naruto charges at Kakashi but he pulls out a book in front of him. Naruto continues to charges at Kakashi but he dodges his attacks until the masked man was behind and made a hand jutsu.

"Too late. Leaf village of secret technique! Kakashi shouted as he pokes Naruto in the butt causing Naruto to flew up in the air.

"Thousand years of death!" Kakashi shouted.

"Well that must've hurt a lot." Jade replied as Naruto fell into a river but he threw shurikens at Kakashi but Kakashi caught them with his hand while reading. Naruto gets out of the water while Kakashi sees him.

Jade hears Naruto complaining and hears Sasuke and Sakura's stomach grumbling. Naruto uses shadow clones on Kakashi, but one grabs him on his back. Yet fails when he switched places with Kakashi.

When Naruto sees the bell came over there and grabs it but gets hanged upside down on a tree. Sasuke takes his turn to attack Kakashi but he attacks was a substitute jutsu.

Sakura follows him but gets caught by Kakashi which Jade heard her scream so she transforms into a magical warrior.

"Dark Phoenix Cometh!" Jade shouted as her outfit was turned into her magical warrior outfit and a magical staff appears on her hands. The staff was silver with black wings with a heart in the middle and a arrow shaped blade on the top. 

She ran and hides in the forest without getting caught by Kakashi. On the other side of the forest Sakura sees Sasuke and she screams again that she completely fainted.

Jade jumps on a branch and sees Sasuke and Kakashi fighting each other. 

Jade uses her staff to slice Kakashi but he keeps dodging her attacks until Sasuke gets buried by Kakashi. Sakura finds Sasuke but she screams and fainted again.

"For a love of..I swear this girl is completely I don't know what to say. I have to gets the bell before the clock rings at noon." Jade replied as she lands on the training grounds.

"Well I guess this the last I have to fight." Kakashi replied as Jade turns and sees him. Jade charges at him but he dodges her attacks.

"Well I have to say this. You're a different unlike the magical warriors I encountered in the past." Kakashi replied as Jade held up her magical staff up and uses magical clones. The magical warrior sneaks up behind but gets caught by Kakashi.

"You really think you can sneak up behind me." Kakashi replied as the clock rang that it was noon.

All the four gathered up on the training grounds. Jade, Sasuke and Sakura are sitting down while Naruto was tired up to the post.

"Well it looks like you guys had eaten and the exercise that you had passed the test." Kakashi replied as Sakura cheered.

"And you guys failed the mission especially Jade that I know she's isn't a magical warrior." Kakashi replied as Jade charges at him while holding her magical staff to end him.

"Jade!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi grabs her and held down on the ground.

"You really think you can kill me your Magical staff. You guys think you don't mean as a ninja. You guys think it's a game. You guys don't really know what is exercise is about." Kakashi replied as he continues talking to the three about each person that to three in each squad except Jade is the fourth in the squad that they need to work together. He talking about to each group that they were thinking about themselves especially Jade and demends on sacrifices when Jade is held hostage by the enemy. After Kakashi's talk Sakura, Jade and Sasuke are eating lunch while Naruto starves himself so Jade feeds him. Suddenly Kakashi appears that Jade and Sasuke stood up and ready.

"You all passed." Kakashi answered as the four were shocked.

"What?!" They replied.

"You guys have succeed without failing. The training is over. Squad seven's mission will start tomorrow." Kakashi announced as Sakura and Naruto cheered and both Jade and Naruto smirked.

"Let's go home." Kakashi replied as Sakura and Sasuke follows him while Jade goes to Naruto and uses her staff's blade cuts the ropes that Naruto was on.

"Assholes." Jade replied as Naruto was freed from the log.

"Thanks Jade." Naruto replied as he heads home while Jade went back home.


	4. Xenomorph warrior Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto, and One piece

Jade, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are chasing a creature that they're trying to catch it. They made sure to hide until Naruto caught it. The creature that they chased down was a cat. The cat began to screech and scratch Naruto at the same time. Jade transformed back into her normal outfit. 

They headed back to Konoha village where they brought the cat who is named Tora. The woman who owns her began to hug her tightly.

"Geez no wonder why that cat ran away from her." Jade replied.

"Same thing." Sakura replied as The third Hokage looks through the list to find something for Team 7 but Naruto began to complain that he wants to have a real mission. So Hiruzen gave them a C rank Mission.

"Oh by the way. Plus Fukai told me that someone to keep an eye on Jade on her first mission. Which the two are here." Hiruzen replied as the door opens revealing to be a man named Tazuna and a seventeen year old girl she has black long hair tied into a low ponytail grey eyes and wears a black kimono and boots.

"This is Tazuna the bridge maker and Dagger she is a magical warrior just like Jade. Well I can say good luck on your mission" Hiruzen replied as team 7 and the two magical warriors departed Konoha village with Tazuna. 

Then Tazuna began to make fun of Naruto while Both Jade and Dagger sees the two arguing. While the two unknown ninjas sees them.

They continued walking and talking to Tazuna about the land of waves. Then Kakashi began to speak about the other villages including Jade and Dagger's village. Including the ancient ones.

"There is the land of fire, water, lighting, wind, earth and light. That they are called the six great Shinobis. The land of fire has the village hidden in leaves, land of water hidden in the mist, land of lighting hidden in clouds, land of wind hidden in sand, land of earth hidden in stones and land of light hidden in magic. 

All the leaders of the villages are permitted Kage including magical warriors as well." Kakashi replied as he began to talk to them about that there are no attacks in their C rank mission. 

Jade began sense someone who is watching so she turns and sees no one so they began traveling down until two unknown ninjas appears out from a puddle and began to tie a chain around Kakashi and kills him then they caught attention of seeing Naruto.

"It's your turn now." The ninja shouted as they began to charge at him while both Jade and Dagger began to transform into magical warriors.

"Dark Phoenix Cometh!" Jade shouted as her outfit was transformed into her magical warrior outfit and summons her magical staff.

"Xenomorph warrior Cometh!" Dagger shouted as she transforms her outfit into her magical warrior outfit that is the same as Jade's outfit but has black and blue on it and summons her magical sword.

Jade jumps uses her magical staff and summons a steel feather. It flew towards and hit on the chains. The two ninjas turns and sees her.

"Damnit it's the magical warrior." The ninja replied as Jade and Dagger kicks them while Naruto was in shock. One charges to Naruto while the other one charges at both Sakura and Tazuna but Sasuke blocks him but Kakashi grabs them and apologizes to them. 

Then Sasuke began to tease Naruto for being a coward then he was to go to the two ninjas but Kakashi told him that their weapons are poisonius and that they need to open his wound. Then he turned at Tazuna that he want to talk to him and told Jade and Dagger to tie then on the tree with a chain.

So the two magical warriors did it.

"These guys that you guys encountered they are from Kirigakure and they have special attacks, they're keep fighting no matter what." Kakashi replied.

"How did the magical warriors know about our ambush?" The Kirigakure ninja asked.

"Jade saw a puddle when it hasn't rain for weeks." Kakashi answered.

"On top of that why did you let the magical warriors and these kids fight?" Tazuna asked.

"Well I could of taken them out but I let target who it was." Kakashi answered.

"Besides I'm wondering they either following us that they can attack us or can kill you. That you're be protected by shinobis or magical warriors. If we know this mission will rank B or higher that task was to get you to the land of waves and protect you while finishing your bridge. If we knew we're being attack by enemies we would of been attacked differently. You had reasons but lying to us is not okay." Kakashi replied. 

"Besides we are need to go back to fix Naruto's wound." Sakura replied as Naruto gets mad, and forcefully stabs the wound on his hand with a kunai everyone was in shock including Jade and Dagger.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!" Jade shouted

"Why am I different from the others." Naruto replied.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura shouted.

"I work so hard pushing myself harder to get here, training alone for hours and to get stronger to reach my goal. I will never back down again and will not let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge believe it. Bridge builder I will complete this mission and protect you with this kunai. Don't worry guys I'll be fine." Naruto replied.

"Naruto you took the poison off but if you're going to lose any of your blood, you're going to die." Kakashi answered as Naruto began felt his wound stringing and he came over to him.

"Good idea to stop the bleeding now." Kakashi replied as Naruto began to freak out while Jade and Sakura came over to them.

"No! No! No! I'm too young to die. No! No! No!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto calm down. Give me your hand." Jade replied as Naruto takes his hand and she grabs it.

The magical warrior began to cry and tears fell on Naruto's wound and the wound began to heal due to Jade's tears. Kakashi and Sakura were amazed that Jade is able to do that.

"How did you do that Jade?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I just use tears of healing." Jade answered as she let's Naruto's hand go.

"The wound on Naruto's hand. It is completely healed. Her powers that the girl have. Is it from the Dark Phoenix?" Kakashi asked.

Meanwhile in a hideout a business man named Gato was confronting the Rogue Ninja named Zabuza

"You failed! What is this. I put big money for you. I thought you're supposed to be hot shot assassins!" Gato shouted.

"Stop whining." Zabuza replied as he puts his huge bladed sword near Gato's neck.

"This time, I'll go personally and this sword will be the last thing he'll ever sees." Zabuza answered.

"You're sure about that. Apparently Tazuna has a high level ninjas and two magical warriors guarding him. Since you're first attempt failed. They're be expecting you back. They're be waiting, watching it will take someone with very advanced skills." The business man replied.

"Who do you think you're with. I'm Zabuza Momochi the demon of the Kirigakure." Zabuza replied.


End file.
